


Moondance

by Roadcrew



Category: Eclipse Phase, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadcrew/pseuds/Roadcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise gets a werewolf who's more and less than just a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moondance

It was just a werewolf, Guiche thought. Not even a commoner, not even human, just—

The werewolf bent forward and growled at him. Her lips curled back to show fierce flesh-ripping teeth. A little part of Guiche absently noted that that jaw could probably open wider than his neck… wider than his head, even.

Yes. Just a werewolf. Just a seven-foot-tall werewolf made of three or four hundred pounds of muscle and distractingly feminine suggestions of curves under the makeshift minimal clothing she wore. Certainly nothing to worry about, even if she could pick him up and snap him in two without even having to breathe hard.

"I'll let you off easy this time," he said, with his voice low, and hoped it was convincing.

* * *

"I'm gonna _die_ ," the werewolf wailed.

"Calm down!" Louise said, and she shot another glance at the closed door. "What are you panicking about?" Her cheeks had gone red at seeing her familiar—her impressive and clearly _powerful_ familiar—curled up on her bed, clutching her tail.

"The blonde boy!" the werewolf said. She kept her voice down, though there was still a great bass rumble to it. "With the—" She gestured a 'V' down her chest with a clawtip. "He was looking at me like he wanted to hurt me."

Louise almost recoiled. "But you're—you," she said. A great incredulity crept into the corners of her expression. "How could anyone hurt _you_?"

"…when I told you this wasn't my original body," the werewolf sighed, and she ran her claws through her fur. "It's—I'm an—actor, sort of," she said. Her ears slunk down against her head. "I don't _fight_ people! I just—roar, grr, get the… blood pumping…"

Louise's eyes had gone wide. "That doesn't even make sense!" she said. "Why would you… you're so… you're _huge_!" She swallowed.

"I said, sort of!" the werewolf growled, and she dropped onto her back on the bed. The frame of it creaked unhappily under her weight.

"You can't just say that," Louise said. The bed creaking had shot her up to her feet in sudden worry for her furniture. "It still doesn't make any sense. And be careful where you're moving, you dog!" she added.

"I fuck people for money!" the werewolf said, in a voice loud enough that Louise jerked back. "Okay? Is that enough for you?" She shot up to a sitting position, ears swiveled up and back, with her jaw half-open. "Some stupid corp exec with more money than sense comes to me and maybe he plays like a barbarian warrior or something and then we fuck and then I get to go _home_ and take off this Goddamn body and be human again!"

"You… what?" Louise said. Something churned in her stomach. Her familiar, her amazing and dangerous familiar, was a… a… weird *courtesan*? The redness of her cheeks redoubled itself.

There was a faint scraping noise from outside of the door.

Louise turned, drew her wand, and blew the door out of its frame without a word. From behind it was a scream and a thud but, unfortunately, no thud of the fragments of the removed door slamming into someone.

" _Zerbst_!" Louise shrieked, and she ran into the hall.

"Oh, fuck me," the werewolf said, and she dropped back again against the bed. It creaked under her and then the spine of it broke, dumping her and the mattress on the floor between the halves of it.

* * *

"I'm going to _kill you_!" Montmorency said, and she lunged forward. Louise didn't understand where Monmon the Flood had gotten a battleaxe, of all things, but it was at least an entertaining show.

Guiche ran for his life. "I'm sorry!" he shouted. "I'm sorry!" He was half-dressed, with his cloak pulled on over a bare chest. Where the hand that was holding it shut slipped, Louise could see bite-mark bruises.

"You really…? _Him_?" Louise mumbled. She was near the door into the tower, watching Monmon chase Guiche around the courtyard. She had given up on being angry… transcended it, maybe, into a state of deep and gloomy resignation. There was something almost enlightening about it, with the way it took the weight of what had happened off her shoulders.

"He wasn't bad," the werewolf said, next to her, and she shrugged. "He's a bit… well… I don't think he knows how to handle it when he isn't in charge." She was grinning, Louise thought, though it was a little hard to tell.

Louise let her head drop forward. "Just… stay away from Kirche," she said, and she sighed. The school's rumor mill would spread the story fast enough to make her even more of a laughingstock, but at least Guiche would never admit what had happened to anyone important, at least with Montmorency's vengeance hanging over his head.

"Oh, she's not my type," the werewolf said. "Too… boing." She gestured her paws under the ruff of fur that edged her own more-than-adequate chest.

Well, at least that was something, Louise thought, and she sank down to sit on the grass.


End file.
